Are you jealous?
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Você está com ciúmes porque eu saí com o Jason, Booth ? ONE-SHOT


Título:**Are you jealous?****  
**Autor: Fernanda  
Categoria: **B&B, 4ª temporada, angst/romance, smut.****  
**Advertências: Sexo  
Classificação: MA / NC-17  
Capítulos: 1 (one shot)  
Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
Resumo:_** Você está com ciúmes**_ porque eu saí com o Jason, Booth ?

_**Faunding Fathers, 20;30h....**_

Do bar Booth observava a cena, entre incrédulo e furioso. Fazia cerca de uma hora que ele apenas observava o casal na mesa do outro lado do salão. O ciúmes o corroia por dentro enquanto ele bebia seu whisky. Sim, whisky, cerveja seria muito pouco para agüentar aquela cena. Não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha feito isso. Aquele era o lugar deles, ela não tinha o direito de trazer seu namorado ali, tinha?

Booth suspirou cansado. Decidiu ir embora, antes que as coisas na outra mesa ficassem mais quentes e ele resolvesse sacar sua arma. Ele viu com desgosto quando o homem colocou uma das mãos na perna dela. A maneira como ela sorria o fez querer dar um soco no homem ao lado dela, ou em si mesmo. Ele sentiu o sangue subir para suas orelhas. Como ele se atrevia a tocar sua Bones daquela maneira ?

"Acorda, Seeley Booth !" – ele disse a si mesmo. – "Ela não é sua propriedade." Deus, como aquilo doía... Nem mesmo se lembrava da última vez em que se sentira tão miserável. Ele jogou uma nota de dez dólares sobre o balcão e se levantou, pronto para ir para casa, passar mais uma noite de sexta-feira sozinho.

* * *

Temperance notou quando ele se levantou. Percebeu que o parceiro não parecia bem. Seu semblante estava muito sério, a testa franzida, os lábios contraídos. Dr. Sweets a tinha ensinado a perceber essas expressões faciais e ela estava ficando muito boa em reconhecê-las, especialmente em Booth.

Notou quando ele se dirigiu a saída, sem ao menos se despedir dela. Ficou magoada com essa atitude dele. Ela de repente voltou a realidade e percebeu que não prestara atenção ao que seu acompanhante dizia.

_ Desculpe, Jason, eu me distraí por um momento. – ela tentou sorrir.

Ele olhou para a porta e depois para ela novamente.

_ Eu notei. Você pareceu perturbada quando aquele homem alto saiu... – ele retrucou com amargura na voz.

Temperance sequer notou isso.

_ Aquele é meu parceiro. Agente especial Seeley Booth. Eu contei a você sobre meu trabalho com o FBI, certo ?

_ Claro ! Desculpe ! Você acha que ele não a viu aqui ?

_ Sim, ele viu. Eu só tive a impressão... Deixa pra lá. Ele parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa, só isso.

_ Temp, se você quiser ir atrás dele e descobrir se aconteceu alguma coisa, eu vou entender.

_ Não. Não precisa. Eu passo na casa dele mais tarde. Não se preocupe ! – ela retrucou sorrindo.

Eles continuaram a conversa. Mas ela já não sorria mais, apenas um pensamento a atormentava, o que teria acontecido com Booth ?

* * *

_**Apartamento do Booth, 21:45h....**_

Booth olhou em volta pelo apartamento vazio. Parker estava viajando com Rebecca e ele sequer teria a companhia do filho para amenizar sua solidão. Seus pensamentos voltaram para o Fauding Fathers. A visão do casal feliz não lhe saia da cabeça.

Ele seguiu até seu quarto, trocou seu terno de trabalho por um jeans e camiseta branca, pegou sua jaqueta de couro e as chaves do carro e saiu novamente. Não ia ficar sozinho e deprimido em seu apartamento, ia sair, ir para a balada, como diziam os mais jovens. Quem sabe alguma desconhecida o fazia esquecer de sua linda parceira.

* * *

_**Bar dançante Spy Lounge, 23:30h....**_

Booth estava recostado no balcão do bar da danceteria, bebendo uma cerveja. Percebeu várias mulheres o encarando, mas nenhuma despertou realmente seu interesse, na última hora. Uma loira se aproximou.

_ Você parece solitário. É proposital ? – ela perguntou analisando-o. – Pois repulsivo você está longe de ser. – ela concluiu sorrindo.

Booth sorriu de volta.

_ Não sei. Às vezes eu acho que sim. – ele respondeu melancólico.

Ela se aproximou mais. Booth notou que ela era muito bonita, usava um vestido preto discreto, não era muito alta, corpo bem feito, cabelo em estilo channel, mas uma coisa nela o perturbou demais. Os olhos, grandes, límpidos e de um azul quase igual ao dela, sua parceira.

Booth ficou sério de repente e ela notou. Ela se encostou no balcão, ao lado dele.

_ Você devia procurá-la, sabia ? – ela disse tomando um gole de sua bebida.

Ele sorriu.

_ Às vezes sou óbvio demais... Desculpe. – ele disse, sem querer magoar uma moça tão simpática.

_ Não é defeito ser honesto... – ela retrucou com um sorriso.

Booth sentiu-se ainda mais miserável. Por que ele não podia se apaixonar por uma moça assim, bonita, inteligente, mas descomplicada ? Não. Ele não podia, porque já era apaixonado pela mais complicada das mulheres.

_ Antes de ir embora, posso te pagar uma bebida ? – ele estendeu a mão. – Meu nome é Seeley Booth.

Ela sorriu e apertou a mão que ele estendia.

_ Eu sou Brenda. Muito prazer, Seeley.

* * *

_**Portaria do prédio do Booth, 0:15h....**_

Temperance abraçou ainda mais a si mesma e estremeceu de frio. Fazia mais de meia hora que ela estava lá, na frente do prédio, esperando por Booth. A temperatura já tinha caído bastante, e as nuvens negras ameaçavam uma chuva torrencial em pouco tempo. O novo porteiro contratado não a conhecia, por isso não tinha permitido que ela subisse para esperá-lo.

Ela suspirou e tentou ligar novamente no celular dele. Pela décima vez na última hora. Temperance estava ficando muito preocupada. Booth nunca tinha deixado de atendê-la. A chuva começou e ela se encolheu ainda mais embaixo da marquise do prédio.

* * *

Booth achou que estivesse tendo visões. Ele parou o carro, ao invés de entrar na garagem, quando viu sua parceira parada na frente do prédio, toda encolhida de frio. Ele desceu do carro e a chuva rapidamente o encharcou. Ela veio correndo assim que o viu e também ficou toda molhada.

_ Onde diabos você estava, Booth ? – ela perguntou furiosa.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui fora ? – ele perguntou ignorando a pergunta dela. – Por que não me esperou lá dentro ?

_ O porteiro não permitiu, ele não me conhece. Mas não mude de assunto ! Eu estava morrendo de preocupação ! Estou aqui há quase uma hora te esperando ! Por que você não atendeu o celular ?

_ Eu notei sua preocupação enquanto ele acariciava sua perna ! – ele retrucou sarcástico.

Ela o olhou confusa. A chuva caía com força sobre eles, mas eles não pareciam notar. Nem os olhares das poucas pessoas que passavam, observando aquele casal discutindo em altas vozes, em plena chuva torrencial

_ Do que você está falando ?

_ Eu saí para me divertir, Bones ! Deixei o celular no modo silencioso, nem vi que me ligou, ok ? Tenho esse direito, não tenho ?

_ Você estava com uma mulher ? – ela perguntou ríspida.

_ Eu não estava com nenhuma mulher ! – ele gritou. – Eu não pude ! Porque eu sou um completo idiota ! Você sai com quantos homens você sente vontade, mas eu não consigo sair com mulher alguma há meses ! Meses !

Temperance o encarava tentando descobrir por que ele estava tão nervoso.

_ Do que você está falando ? _**Você está com ciúmes**_ porque eu saí com o Jason, Booth ?

_ Ciúmes ? – ele retrucou com sarcasmo. – Ciúmes ? Eu quis matá-lo !

Temperance o encarou, chocada com aquela frase.

_ Por que você está dizendo isso ? O que ele te fez ?

_ Ele te tocou ! Só isso !

_ Booth ! O que você está dizendo ?!

_ Estou dizendo que **eu te amo** ! Eu te amo, Bones ! Eu sou louco por você ! – ele se aproximou mais dela. - Eu te amo tanto e há tanto tempo, que estou ficando irracional ! Louco ! Qualquer homem que se aproxima um pouco mais de você, me deixa furioso ! Essa é a grande verdade !

Temperance ficou muda com aquela confissão exaltada e inesperada. Estava em estado de choque, o rosto muito pálido, os olhos azuis arregalados, lábios entreabertos. Percebia as vezes que Booth sentia ciúmes dela, mas amor ? Booth notou quando ela estremeceu de frio e a abraçou, quase que por instinto.

Ela o abraçou de volta, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dele. Sentiu seu perfume e o apertou com mais força. Temperance não sabia o que dizer. Ficaram ali, abraçados, na chuva, até que o frio se fez mais intenso e Booth a afastou um pouco. A pegou pela mão e entrou com ela no prédio.

Não conversaram no elevador. Booth parecia perdido em pensamentos, em sua cabeça ele tinha apenas um temor, ter estragado tudo. Sua amizade, sua parceria. Temia perdê-la para sempre, sem antes ter tido a chance de tê-la.

* * *

Booth fechou a porta e esperou que ela falasse alguma coisa. Temperance pensava no que dizer, mas desta vez seu cérebro decidiu não cooperar. Ela suspirou, nessa horas ela não precisava de palavras.

Ela se aproximou e tocou o rosto dele com a mão, sentindo-o estremecer. Booth não desviou os olhos dos dela. Temperance aproximou sua boca da dele e o beijou de leve, roçando os lábios nos dele. Os lábios dele estavam quentes, mas ele estava gelado, ela notou quando tocou seu braço.

Booth fechou os olhos e a abraçou, beijando-a com fúria, abrindo os lábios dela com sua língua ávida. Os dois tremiam de frio, mas suas bocas se devoravam, fazendo com que um calor gostoso se espalhasse por seus corpos.

_ Desejei tanto sentir o gosto da sua boca novamente... – ela sussurrou quando seus lábios se separaram. – Faz tanto tempo...

Booth a encarou espantado com a confissão e logo voltou a beijá-la quase que com desespero. Ela correspondia com intensidade e suas línguas se encontravam com movimentos lânguidos e ousados.

Quando o frio não pode mais ser ignorado, Booth a puxou pela mão em direção ao seu banheiro. Ele abriu o chuveiro, a água quente fazendo com que o banheiro ficasse todo embaçado. Depois ele se voltou novamente para ela, puxando-a com ele para dentro do boxe, embaixo do jato de água quente, ocupando-se em retirar suas roupas molhadas. Ele tirou sua própria jaqueta e ela pode admirar o maravilhoso tórax esculpido pela camiseta molhada.

Temperance estremeceu ao sentir as mãos dele em seu corpo, mas agora nada tinha a ver com o frio. Um desejo louco corria por suas veias, fazendo seu sexo latejar. Jamais tinha imaginado se sentir dessa maneira com Booth. Ela vinha reprimindo esse desejo por tanto tempo, que pensou que tivesse tido sucesso. Estava muito enganada, nenhum homem conseguia fazê-la tirá-lo da cabeça.

O boxe do banheiro dele era pequeno, por isso estavam colados um no outro. Booth acariciava a pele dela que descobria com sofreguidão, até que ela estava nua na sua frente.

_ Você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Temperance sorriu, mas não respondeu. Estava ocupada puxando a camiseta dele para cima, tentando retirá-la. Booth a ajudou e ela passou para suas calças, tirando o cinto rapidamente e abrindo o zíper com pressa, fazendo-o sorrir.

Booth a ajudou a retirar suas roupas rapidamente. Um fogo consumia seus corpos e uma urgência tomou conta dos dois. Booth apertou-a contra si, a boca colada a dela, colocou as mãos em suas nádegas e a puxou para si, erguendo uma das coxas para que circundasse seu quadril.

Ele a penetrou e ela ficou sem ar no primeiro golpe. Logo começou a se mover com ele. Ele a abraçou e instintivamente ela enlaçou suas pernas na cintura dele e agarrou-se em seu pescoço quando ele a pressionou contra a parede do banheiro, suportando o peso dela em seus braços.

Booth a beijava com loucura enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Temperance fechou os olhos, enquanto a água escorria por seus corpos. Ela gemia, completamente entregue a um orgasmo longo, e provavelmente o mais incrível de sua vida. E, quando veio o golpe final, forte, impetuoso, Temperance gritou.

Por um momento Booth a manteve suspensa. Depois aos poucos ele a colocou em pé no chão, mantendo-a em seu abraço, quando notou que ela tremia.

_ Quem diria que eu conseguiria fazer a Dra. Temperance Brennan gritar... – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a sorrir.

Temperance o puxou pelo pescoço e o beijou, longa e deliciosamente. Booth desligou o chuveiro, a enrolou em uma grande toalha felpuda e a puxou com ele para o quarto. Ele a colocou deitada sobre a cama e começou a distribuir beijos suaves por seu pescoço, colo e seios. Temperance suspirou de prazer. Depois ele se afastou, fazendo-a abrir os olhos.

_ O que você está fazendo ? – ela perguntou ao vê-lo apagar as luzes e acender algumas velas pelo quarto.

_ Vamos fazer amor... – ele respondeu.

_ Pensei que já tínhamos feito... – ela sussurrou de volta com um sorriso.

_ Não. Aquilo foi sexo, Bones. Bom, mas sexo. Agora eu vou te mostrar o que é ... fazer amor.

Ele voltou até ela, beijando-a com paixão, e ela se esqueceu de todo o resto, inclusive de seu namorado, que a esta altura, já era página virada em sua vida. Ela só precisava se lembrar de ligar no dia seguinte.

FIM


End file.
